The Center for AIDS Research is directed by Douglas D. Richman, MD, who reports directly to the Dean of the School of Medicine. The management of the Center is assisted by its Executive Committee and External Advisory Committee. The Executive Committee consists of Dennis Burton, PhD, of The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI); Nathaniel Landau, PhD, of the Salk Institute; Carl Ware, PhD, of the La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology (LJIAI); and UCSD faculty members, Constance Benson, MD; Igor Grant, MD; J. Allen McCutchan, MD, MSc; and Joshua Fierer, MD. Bruce Torbett, PhD, MSPH, of TSRI has served on the Executive Committee since its creation; however, with the new Protein Expression and Proteomics Core, which he will co-direct, Dr. Burton has agreed to represent TSRI on the Executive Committee in his stead. The External Advisory Board members include Ronald Desrosiers, PhD, New England Regional Primate Research Center, Harvard Medical School; David Ho, MD, Aaron Diamond AIDS Research Center, Rockefeller University; King Holmes, MD, PhD, Harborview Medical Center, University of Washington; Eric Hunter, PhD, Emory University Vaccine Research Center; Gary Nabel, Vaccine Research Center, NIAID/NIH; and Mario Stevenson, PhD, University of Massachusetts Medical School. The Administrative Core organizes and maintains the policies and procedures of the CFAR as a whole, thereby ensuring the efficient operation and management of the Center. To support an effective Center, the Core maintains close ties with University officials, specifically the Office of Contracts and Grants and the Dean's office. Because the CFAR is a multidisciplinary center, the Core collaborates closely with the UCSD Antiviral Research Center, the Owen Clinic, and the HIV Neurobehavioral Research Center, and participates in outreach and educational activities. With the cooperation and support of the Directors, the Administrator, and the support staff, this Core aims to build an efficient infrastructure to streamline policies and procedures for long-term operations. Specifically, the Core will (1) manage the administration of funding to Cores and activities, monitoring any changes in funding levels; (2) organize and sponsor activities such as the monthly CFAR Seminar Series and the CFAR Community Forum; (3) create and maintain the CFAR website; (4) publish the online newsletter; and (5) establish a visible presence in the San Diego community. The Core also generates annual reports to the appropriate officials, facilitates regular meetings of the Executive Committee and the External Advisory Committee, and ensures open lines of communication and collaboration among all CFAR Cores and members.